Mario (Canon, SML)/Soupywolf5
'Summary' Mario is the forever-balding protagonist of the Youtube series (which doesn't really have a name each video simply being called a SuperMarioLogan video/short). Unlike most characters of the show Mario is portrayed as a mostly normal man just trying to live his life. at first being kind and generous always helping his friends when they're in trouble his personality has grown sour after adopting Jeffy (and can you blame him?). he's also rather inconsistent about whether the Mario games are real or just games (and despite working for the biggest gaming company in the world maybe he almost always has trouble paying the bills, probably because almost everyone in the series lives with him). 'Statistics' Tier: 8-C, likely High 6-A, possibly 2-C | 8-C, likely High 6-A, possibly 2-C Name: 'Mario Mario '''Origin: 'SuperMarioLogan '''Gender: Male Age: 'Unknown (his age is actually quite inconsistent with Mario himself saying he is in his 40s, he has also said his first game was in 1942 which was proven incorrect, although he was likely born in November) '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (with wing cap), Transformation ( can seemingly transform into his winged form at will), Regeneration (Mid-Low likely higher with mushroom healed from being shot three times), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Resurrection, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation & Sealing with Bowser's Powers (is said to have all of Bowser's abilities), Dimensional Travel, and Time Travel with the phone (Can open Time, and Dimension portals by pressing various buttons on the phone and can take others with him) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection (Death doesn't matter to any of the characters as they just come back to life and even if they were to die permanently they would go to hell and be able to just leave, has died 12 times), Fire Manipulation with Fire suit, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Inorganic Physiology (All the characters are shown to in canon be full of a mix of cotton and flesh), Toon Force, Possession with Cappy, Possible resistance to Possession (was not possessed by Jeffy when he put Cappy on Mario's head) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:' Building level '(Shouldn't be weaker than his main series counterpart as the Stupid and Dumb Adventures are meant to be a prequel to the main series), Likely Multi-Continent level, Possibly Low Multiverse level '''(the Mario games on the Nes, and Snes seem to be considered canon to the series which would include games such as Super Mario Bros. 2 where Mario defeated Wart who is far superior to Mouser who can destroy dreams by himself and dreams are shown to be whole universes in the Mario verse) | Building level (Comparable to Modern Bowser), Likely '''Multi-Continent Level (Likely comparable to Woody who survived an explosion that destroyed a planet-sized shrimp, Possibly Low Multiverse level '(Likely just as strong as his S&DA version) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''Movement Speed, High Hypersonic Flight Speed (Flew from Pensacola, Florida to the Grand Canyon in just a few minutes going Mach 45.3), And 'Massively Hypersonic+ '''Reaction Speed (Likely Comparable to his main series counterpart) possibly '''Infinite '(Is possibly as fast as Canon Mario from Super Mario RPG who could keep up with Culex) | 'Massively Hypersonic '''Movement Speed, with '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''Reaction Speed (Superior to Cody), Possibly '''Infinite '(Is possibly as fast as Canon Mario) 'Lifting Strength: '''At Least '''Class 10 '(Far superior to Toad who dragged a suitcase with an entire bathroom, a car, 2 beds and various other items, while Yoshi was sleeping on top of it, and as 1 bed was said to be around 5000 pounds a heavily low-balled estimate puts the weight around 7700 Kg) 'Striking Strength: Building class, '''Likely '''Multi-Continent class, '''Possibly '''Low-Multiverse class '(Can trade blows with those that can harm him) 'Durability: Building level '(Can take hits from Jeffy), Likely 'Multi-Continent level '(His durability is likely comparable to Woody), possibly 'Low-Multiverse level '(His durability is possibly comparable to Canon Mario from the Nes, and Snes eras) 'Stamina: High '(Was still able to fight after 3 severe beatings from Yoshi) 'Range: '''Melee with physical attacks, Extended Melee with Fire, and Lightning, possibly kilometers with sealing | Melee with physical attacks Extended Melee with Fire, and Cappy 'Standard Equipment: Super Mushrooms, and Inter-dimensional phone | Fire suit, Cappy Intelligence: Average '''(Works for Nintendo, and is usually portrayed as somewhat intelligent) '''weaknesses: '''Can be knocked out of his wing form (Although his wing form did withstand 3 beatings from Yoshi), can only use Bowser's powers if he's alive, The dimension traveled to by the phone is random | None Notable '''Key: Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures | Main Series 'Other' 'Notable Victories:' 'Notable Losses:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Soupywolf5 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2